The Captive Diplomat
by Nike
Summary: "Are you sure kidnapping a Jedi Knight is a good idea?" Plz R
1. Discussions

The Captive Diplomat

Nike

Summary:  "Are you sure kidnapping a Jedi Knight is a good idea?"

Category:  Obi/Ani Non-Slash, Adventure/mild humor/fluff

Rating:  G, unless there's a curse word somewhere that I'm not aware of.

Archive:  If you want it, just let me know.

Feedback:  Please!  I write for myself but I like to know whether or not other people liked it as well.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Star Wars and I'm making no money off of this (*pouts*).  The plot-line and any non-recognizable characters are mine, however.

Author's Note:  I get my ideas from the oddest places.  This was spurred by a phrase "Held captive by the negotiations."  I haven't the least clue where it came from but in context it simply meant the character was extremely interested in what was being discussed.  For me, it conjured images of Obi-Wan sitting at a negotiating table in chains.  Things went from there as I wondered who on earth would chain Obi-Wan up only to have him sit down and mediate a contract.  It was like the captors didn't expect him to want to be there.  Then it stuck me.  What if he _didn't want to be there?  My creative urge went to work and, well, here it is…_

********************************

The Captive Diplomat

Chapter One: Discussions

            The shouting and whining had been going on since dinner and on long into the night.  Anyone unfortunate enough to be stuck nearby sincerely wished all of the noise would stop soon.  Of course, they had been hoping that for the last several hours to no avail.

            Everyone quietly tiptoed past the room where the altercation was taking place, but it was rather pointless since the room's occupants wouldn't have noticed a hostage situation even if it took place in the same room, much less the same building.  The row simply got louder and, if it wasn't stopped soon, would probably end up coming to blows.

            Inside the room was an intricately carved large round wooden table.  Matching plush chairs surrounded it.  Three of the chairs were occupied by three different men, each of a different species and each sitting as far from the others as he could get and still remain sitting at the table and within easy hearing range.  Curses, vile epithets, and name-calling made up the conversation, that is, if one could still call it a conversation.

            Somehow, either through coincidence, fate, or the will of the Force, all three ran out of breath at the same time.  Sitting there, gasping after yelling for hours, the three men glared silently at one another in the suddenly deafening silence.

            Commander T'Hal, a walrus-like alien creature and the most forceful of the three, leaned back in his chair and looked at the other two.

            "Now that we've gotten that off of our chests, I believe it is safe to state that we agree to disagree."  The other two nodded in assent.

            "Indeed," came the high-pitched voice that had done most of the whining.  Vik Laston, Mayor and Overseer of the grand city of Vespa, was a thin, almost reed-like, creature that appeared to be the cross between a cat and an otter that had somehow taken humanoid form.  While extremely nervous in most situations, he, however, was extremely diligent and tended to succeed in large projects that more impatient people tended to fail at quickly and spectacularly, and this was a _very large project._

            Quent Nir was the third member of the political meeting.  He resembled, despite the formal robes, a primitive human shaman in face paint.  The bright colors on his cheeks, chin, and forehead, however, were entirely natural.

            "Yes, quite safe," Quent Nir wryly admitted, his marked accent making the sentence even more sibilant.

            "So… what are we going to do about our problems?"  The three looked at one other before each launched into a tirade.  Realizing that neither was listening to the other, they all stopped and glared at one another.

            "We need a mediator," T'Hal pronounced.  Nir visibly brightened.

            "A Jedi!"

            "Yes, we're all aware of why you're in this to begin with," T'Hal muttered.

            "But the Republic won't send one unless we are a part of them," Vik pointed out, "That's the larger goal behind this peace treaty."

            "Peace treaty?  What peace treaty?  There isn't going to be a peace treaty if we can't negotiate and I refuse to settle for less than the best mediator, and that would be a Jedi," Nir spat out angrily.  Vik's mammalian features looked distressed, but then, they always appeared distressed.  T'Hal merely looked thoughtful.

            "I think I have a solution to this problem."  The other two leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of them.  Quickly, T'Hal explained his idea to them in great detail.

            "Well, what do you think?" T'Hal asked his companions once he had finished.  Nir nodded.

            "Yess," he hissed, "I think it would work and solve our situation admirably.  Laston?"  The last comment was directed at the nervous felinoid.  

            "Yes, quite but…"

            "But?" T'Hal asked quietly.  Vik looked around conspiratorially before finally whispering, "Are you sure kidnapping a Jedi Knight is a good idea?"

TBC…


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2:  Leaving

            "Do I _have to stay with Master Yoda?  I don't think he likes me."_

            "Of course he likes you, Ani.  He wouldn't have offered to take you on the spur of the moment if he didn't."

            "Obi-Wan, Master," the boy quickly added as an afterthought, "Why do you have to go?  Couldn't someone else escort the Princess of Alderaan home?"

            "Yes, except she asked for me in particular.  I can't imagine why…" the handsome twenty-six-year-old master replied, running his hands through his lengthening ginger hair before increasing his pace in an effort to get away from the still nearby Council chambers.

            "I have to hurry.  The ship's already waiting.  Master Yoda's suite is two floors down, okay.  I'll see you in a week, Padawan."

            "I thought this mission was only for three days," Anakin Skywalker replied, confused, running to keep up with his master's longer stride.  Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped suddenly and Anakin ran into him, knocking them both down.  Obi-Wan managed to deftly twist himself so he landed on his rear and managed to direct Anakin's face-first fall on top of his own body instead of the floor.  The Knight let out a whoosh of air, followed by a soft groan, as his apprentice landed upon him.

            "Sorry, Master.  I should have been paying attention to where you were going."  Obi-Wan shook his head.

            "No, Ani, it's my fault for stopping so suddenly and not giving you warning.  Now what did you say?"  The tow-headed boy paused, lost in thought.

            "Something about the mission being three days."

            "It is."

            "Then why'd you say you'd see me in a week?"  Obi-Wan frowned.  Why did he say that?  It had seemed so right when it had left his lips…

            "A slip of the tongue, Padawan," he replied, brushing away the slightly disturbed feeling at the edge of his senses.  Anakin, however, seemed unconvinced.

            "You are coming back, right?"  Obi-Wan sighed.  It had been a year since Anakin had become his apprentice but the child still suffered from abandonment issues.  The little boy was always a bundle of nerves whenever the Council sent him on a solo mission.

            "Of course I'm coming back.  If I had it my way, I wouldn't be leaving.  As it is, I want you to work hard while I'm gone.  If you keep up pace at which you're learning, there's a good possibility you could join me on a mission.

            "Great!" the boy responded enthusiastically, hugging his prone master.  

            Someone softly clearing their throat interrupted the picturesque moment.  Obi-Wan looked up and up and up, right into the face of Mace Windu.  Suddenly Obi-Wan realized that he was lying on his back in the middle of the hallway leading from the Council chambers with his ten-year-old Padawan straddling his abdomen.

            "Oops," Anakin whispered, scrambling off of his master.  Obi-Wan quickly stood up and bowed, Anakin imitating his actions.

            "Master Windu!  I, uh… um…"

            "Don't you have a transport you should be catching, Knight Kenobi?"  Obi-Wan, recognizing the avenue of escape for what it was, nodded.

            "Yes, of course.  Thank you for reminding me, Master Windu.  I'll be going now.  Come along, Ani."  Grabbing his Padawan, an embarrassed Obi-Wan beat a dignified, if somewhat hasty, retreat.  Mace Windu shook his head, a smile crossing his lips and quickly disappearing back into his normal stoic mask as the rest of the adjourned Jedi Council appeared in the hallway.

TBC…


End file.
